


Stories of The Past

by Spooky_flower



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_flower/pseuds/Spooky_flower
Summary: Wrathia, Nevy, Tuls, Libitina, and Kruel tell their vessels the stories of their past lives in order to accomplish on creating a pact with them.I do not own Ava's Demon. I only own the story plot for most of it and my characters Libitina, Kruel, Nat, and Gabe.





	Stories of The Past

Hello and welcome to a story I hope I can update frequently! I'll try my best to stay accurate woth the comic since it is not complete yet. I hope you'll enjoy this story and it's plot! Anyway, see you in the next chapter!


End file.
